memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel
The following is a list of unnamed personnel Bridge crew These three unnamed Humans performed daily operations on the bridge of the Enterprise, including duties at the engineering station. .}} Bridge guards These two guards, along with , stood guard on bridge of the Enterprise. The second guard stood watch with both the first guard and Lemli. He was especially leering at Uhura during her confrontation with Sulu. ( ) Chekov's guards Chekov's guards attempted to kill Captain Kirk on 's orders in the mirror universe, in order that the entire crew would advance in rank. They were both killed by , Chekov's third guard, who took sides with Kirk for an opportunity at a better promotion. ( ) Corridor guards Several unnamed Humans were on duty patrolling, standing guard, or simply passing through in the corridors of the Enterprise between the transporter room and sickbay. Each would salute Captain James T. Kirk as he, Scott, Uhura and Doctor McCoy passed by. ( ) Engineering guard This unnamed Human stood guard outside of the emergency manual monitor. He was incapacitated by Doctor Leonard McCoy's hypo, so that he and Montgomery Scott could enter the emergency manual monitor to manipulate the Enterprise s systems. According to McCoy, the dosage he gave the guard would have him put out for six hours. ( ) , killed by Nomad in , knocked down by Spock in , and is at the funeral service for Kirk in . He can also be seen in the first scene of in the briefing room.|He was given the name Ensign Davis on a card from the Star Trek: The Collectible Card Game.}} Kirk's guards Led by , Kirk's guards came to his rescue, however were already beat to the scene by the traitorous during assassination attempt. They later oversaw Chekov's punishment in the agony booth. Another of Kirk's guards stood guard outside of his quarters. ( ) Phaser Control guard This unnamed Human guarded the phaser control room. He confronted Montgomery Scott for not having authorization when Scott attempted to enter the room to disable the Enterprise s phasers. When the guard suggested contacting security chief , Scott backed down to avoid a confrontation. ( ) Spock's guard This unnamed Vulcan guard escorted as he, James T. Kirk and walked the corridor. Spock later warned that if he were to be assassinated that Sulu remember that Spock's operatives would avenge his death and that some of them were Vulcans. ( ) Sulu's guards Sulu's guards attempted to kill Captain Kirk and so that could become captain. This attempt was thwarted when used the Tantalus field against the guards, vaporizing them, allowing the four members of the to return back to their universe. ( ) Transporter room guards These two unnamed Humans stood guard in the transporter room. One held so that could take and use Kyle's agonizer on him for not correcting for a transporter error. The second guard was later on the bridge when Uhura engaged Sulu. Uhuru had him take over at her communications station after the altercation so that she could go to the sickbay. ( ) Enterprise, ISS, NCC-1701 personnel Enterprise, ISS, NCC-1701 personnel Enterprise, ISS, NCC-1701 personnel